denpaonnafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShrikeRisen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maekawa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- R3leaZ (Talk) 03:10, February 11, 2012 R3leaZ reporting for duty! Thank you for your help in this wikia! Wow that's been a long time xD I was starting too feel a little sad because this wikia felt a little abandoned. EDIT: lol wtf I didn't even write that previous message xD might have been automated (this message has been edited FAR too many times) R3leaZ 03:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha yeah, it is an automated message R3leaZ. It used to be set to my name, and it's been here since the start of the wiki. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 03:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe I might want to take a look at the book that you are writing :P Starting to get curious. Oh and I am just an admin of this wikia. The founder is a little busy I think he hasn't been here for a long time xD R3leaZ 03:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity is a bitch xD I would like to read that book one time when it's ready xD lol I'm actually an idiot: It's 4:39 AM here now. I live in the Netherlands xD and haven't slept yet -_- R3leaZ 03:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Now, now, thank you very much xDDD lol I was granted the permissions to be an admin because I expanded the wikia from 14 pages to 25 in 5 days xD lol I mostly don't forget things but as you guessed I'm very tired now because it's far too late for me now xD and I hadn't had any sleep yet so xD I can be a good admin :) wow this wikia hasn't been so lively in a while xD and yes I can wait a year for that book xD R3leaZ 03:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) (didn't forget it this time >:3) Browser I actually didn't put it there just fixed some spelling mistakes that were in there. I think that the Founder put it there. xD I don't know the use of it too. hehe EDIT: OMG!!! THE OVA IS OUT SINCE WHEN?!?!?! Have to watch it even when I'm... this... tired... R3leaZ 03:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I'm the Founder of the wiki. And i know how bad it is xD I let R3leaZ do what he wants with it now, as he's more devoted to it than I. When i first started the wiki, and it was just me, it was all nice and had long articles (And of course perfect grammar, I'm far to pedantic about that). But then a griefer hit, and i had to spend time fixing crap. Then another person joined, and thought he'd re-write out every article. But i'm sure English WAS NOT his first language... *SIGH*... Well what's done is done, we can only move forwards from here. Oh, and thanks for helping. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 04:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reorganizing Character names Hey, I am reorganizing their names in the japanese way (surname first. So some pages will temporarely disappear) R3leaZ 18:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi nice to meet you xD Hi i've made a lot of changes also to some pages that were you added some pictures. I've also reset the main page so that all the renamed pages get seen properly (no missing pages anymore :D) Someguy..... Okay, that's cool and all, but you have to put your sig down or else no one will know that you wrote this. Be careful or you might get banned by a mod. We really don't want that especially for just being forgetful. :/ ShrikeRisen 19:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC)